I Think Of You
by Vanille Starry
Summary: Los Titanes pasan una tarde aburrida buscando que hacer y una nota será lo más interesante que puedan encontran...junto con un pay!


**I Think Of You**

Era una tarde en la torre de los titanes en la que el cielo no se veía igual que siempre, digamos en la que no había que combatir y en la que los titanes estaban buscando que hacer. Sin saber que hacer se dispersaron en la torre buscando algo productivo aun que a veces, lo que encontraban no era nada productivo.

En algún lugar de la torre se podía ver una chica sentada con un cuaderno y un lápiz y con su mejor amiga. El lazo entre ella y Raven había crecido mucho, en especial cuando ella empezó a necesitar de su ayuda. Esta chica era Starfire.

Todo comenzó cuando sus sentimientos se desbordaban y nos los podía controlar. Si Star estaba feliz realmente lo demostraba al igual que si estaba triste y enojada. En una ocasión estaba tan feliz que casi besaba y le confesaba sus sentimientos a Robin. Cuando la princesa se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho y de el grande error que hubo podido cometer sintió que la cabeza se le despegaba del cuerpo y que estaba en shock y adormilada. A si que pidió ayuda a su queridísima amiga Raven. Y ese todo empezó fue hace menos de una hora.

-A ver Starfire, tienes que escribir en esta hoja de papel como te sientes ahora.- Le explicaba Raven. Las titanes estaban sentadas en el sillón de su espaciosa sala.

-Y que escribo? Lo que sea? Puede ser algo tonto? - preguntaba preocupada Star

-Star nada de lo que escribas puede o será tonto…puff .- en realidad la chica gótica no creía eso, pero bueno dejémoslo a si antes de que Star se de cuenta.

-Estas segura Rae? .- Interrumpió Chico Bestia

-Eh? ¿Cómo? .– ¿Cómo me llamaste? .- exclamo confundida Raven

Starfire solo le lanzo una mirada moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro, negando.

El Chico Verde estaba con una pequeña replica de Raven tallada cuidadosamente en madera. Esté tenía unos lentes obscuros y una chaqueta de cuero. Estaba conversando con una marioneta sobre una…una cita?

-No se Rae-Rae nena, no es que no quiera. Es que no tengo tiempo bebé. Huh Hay un pay.- Chico Bestia se sentó en la silla y puso a su Raevencita en la mesa

Raven solo lo observaba con cara de incredulidad e ira; bastante ira, Starfire se alejo un poco de Raven por que sabia que en cualquier momento podía explotar, Cyborg estaba a punto de empezar a reírse. Bueno se preguntarán donde estaba Cyborg; y les diría pero la verdad es que no lo se

_-OH Pero Chico Bestia, No puedes dejarme aquí…sola_.- El incrédulo Chico Bestia fingía una vocecita aguda según parecida a la de Raven .- Yo- Yo… Te - te am

-CHICO BESTIA!QUE RAYOS ESTAS HACIENDO?.-

Cyborg ya no aguantaba. Starfire había salido volando, pero cayó en brazos de su Romeo (casualidad?)

Olvídense de Chico Bestia.

-Raven yo- yo te lo puedo explicar .-dijo temblando Bestita.- No, no ,no Raven noooooooo por favor nooooooo!

Todos se quedaron pasmados al ver la siguiente escena.

-Esto no luce nada bien.- exclamo Cyborg

Chico Bestia grito casi llorando . Masacre en la torre de los titanes, quien lo iba a imaginar.

-Alguien haga algo! Raven se está comiendo mi pay! No Raven Nooo! Cyborg! Ayúdame!

- Que? Que tiene?.- dijo Raven atragantada

-Viejo, ese era mi pay. Yo lo hornee con mis propias manos!.-lloriqueo Chico Bestia.- Mi pay de manzana! No!

-Mmm Es de Manzana?.- pregunto La chica gótica.- Mmm pensé que era de limón .

-No no es que- es que ese color.- dijo Chico Bestia con un tono diferente

-Y también la – la textura.- Intervino Cyborg

-Si

-Es –Es diferente

-Bastante diferente a la de la manzana.- confirmo el chico con cabello verde

-Si! Si más agria.- Parecía que los dos estaban inspirados en el asunto del pay

-Definitivamente

-Hey! Hey y Raven?.- grito Chico Bestia angustiado

Raven desapareció junto con el pay. Dejando a los dos titanes hablando solos.

-Raven espérame. Guarda un poco de pay para mi!.- Bestita corrió esperando alcanzar a la chica encapuchada

-Yo me voy.- dijo Cyborg retirándose  
Starfire y Robin quedaron solos en la sala. Ella no sabia como decirlo y supongamos que Robin no se había dado cuenta de que aún la tenía en brazos.

- Robin? Podrías bajarme por favor?

-Oh

Finalmente El petirrojo la bajo apenado.

Starfire suspiro tristemente. Había quedado sola…pero no completamente. Robin; extrañado, levanto una ceja y la miro detenidamente

-Que pasa Starry?.-

Starfire abrió los ojos como platos ante tal palabra; ella amaba que EL le dijera así pero no siempre lo hacia. Trago saliva y sonrió nerviosamente.

-Es que Raven me iba a ayudar con lo de…eh me iba a ayudar a…a escribir lo que siento

-Ah si? Si quieres yo te puedo ayudar

-Uh lo dudo mucho.- susurro la chica

-¿A si, por que?

-Son cosas de chicas, demasiado complicadas y complejas para ustedes los hombres

-Ah, con que eso piensas? .- pregunto Robin con una media sonrisa en su cara

- Claro.- dijo con tono vencedor la pelirroja

-Bueno eso es mentira, hay muchas cosas que ustedes no pueden hacer, y nosotros, SI

-NO hay NADA que ustedes puedan hacer y nosotras no!

-Y tu podrás huir de uno de mis ataques de….- Robin fue acercándose a ella como si estuviera tramando algo.

Starfire lo miro desconcertada. Fue una mirada inocente y linda, de las que solo pocas personas te pueden dar. Esto impulsó al Chico Maravilla aún más a hacer lo que tenía en mente.

Se acerco a ella lentamente y la agarro de la cintura, este la miro con ferocidad. Star se sonrojo fogosamente y se quedo atónita ante aquella situación.

-A MI ATAQUE DE COSQUILLAS!

Starfire rio hasta más no poder y Robin los estaba disfrutando como nunca. Estaba tan cerca de ella que le hubiera podido robar un beso de no ser porque…

En ese momento se oye el grito de Cy en algún lado de la torre.

-Hey! Chicos, tienen que ver esto alguien publico un video de Slade cantando ''Man! I feel like a woman'' mientras horne-abaa…

Los dos titanes se quedaron congelados ahí mismo en sus posiciones actuales, muy extrañas a decir verdad y Cy los observaba confundido.

-Eh ustedes dos estaban….- pregunto Cyborg atónito sin poder completar su frase.

-Uh Starfire se iba a resbalar con hum eeh….- El petirrojo trataba de hallar un pretexto suficientemente bueno pero su mente estaba en blanco.

-Si bueno como sea.- dijo el hombre mitad robot; volviéndose a su amigo que venia corriendo.-Chico Bestia mira ahí esta…

-Donde? Oh pay amado te eh encontrado has reencarnado solo para mí!

-Ahí esta Raven.- concluyo Cyborg.- Chico Bestia ahí no hay nada

Chico Bestia estaba mirando con ilusión a la nada mientras Raven lo miraba con incredulidad.

-NO arruines mi fantasía.- le contesto a la titán

Mientras tanto Robin y Starfire se quedaban viendo aquella escena dramática

-Estas bien Star?.- pregunto preocupado Robin; ya que ella tenia la cara roja y se estaba mordiendo el labio inferior.

-Si, si estoy bien gracias.- dijo regresándole una cálida sonrisa

-Y bien quieres que te ayude?.-

-Hm Si

Ambos titanes se sentaron en el sillón muy cómodos.

-Y bien …

-Robin!.- exclamo Raven con alegría junto con una gran sonrisa fingida. – Quítate.

-Pero -

-Ahora! Esto es para chicas!

-Okey Okey.- le contesto a Raven enseñándole la lengua

Raven le lanzo una mirada furiosa y Robin se mostro intimidado ante está. Este fue a su cuarto de una buena vez antes de que la peli morada lo lanzara por la ventana.

-Muy bien; Prosigamos, escribe lo que sientes ahora.- Y antes de que Starfire pudiera escribir algo Raven interrumpió.- Cuando digo que escribas como estas ahora y lo que sientes, no me refiero a escribir en la hoja '' FELIZ'' , luego doblarla y dármela esperando que la abra, solo quiero aclarar eso.

-Ahh.- sonrió avergonzada la princesa

-Inténtalo de nuevo

-Está bien

-No no! Espera!.- interrumpió la gótica

-¿?

-Espera! Espera

-…..

-Aún no se paciente, Espera

-….

-Bueno ya esta bien, continua.- dijo muy tranquila Rae

-Es esto parte de este ejercicio?

-Nop

Después de una hora…Raven se desespero a los 10 minutos de aquel ejercicio-

Ya esta!.-grito entusiasmada la chica en top morado

- Que bien.-dijo en sarcásticamente la gótica.- Déjalo ahí y mañana lo veré

-Pero

-Mañana!

Las dos chicas abandonaron la sala y se dirigieron a sus habitaciones

Ya eran las 12 pm. Todo mundo estaba cansado. En especial Raven ; el tiempo vuela cuando se trata de Starfire por primera vez escribiendo. Ya todos estaban durmiendo excepto dos titanes. Robin se dirigió a la sala. Al igual que Starfire pero por diferentes lados de la torre

Robin buscando algo de comer se detuvo al ver el papel sobre la mesa de la sala. Lo que había escrito Starfire…

Y entonces empezó a leer:

_When I'm down and all alone  
When nothing seems to matter  
When I lose my hope  
When I'm sad and confused_

When it all gets turned around and 'round  
I can't seem to reach for solid ground  
When everything I've believed in seems untrue  
All I have to do

Is think of you  
I think of you and it's gone  
Like you chase away the storm  
Making it all okay  
I think of you  
I think of you and I'm strong  
And I know I can go on  
It's like you set me free  
When life gets the best of me  
I just think of you

Now I know what love means  
And whatever life may hold for me  
Through the fire  
Through the rain I believe

Cause there's nothing I can't bear  
Knowing that you will be there  
If I fall I won't break  
Through it all I'll make it through  
Cause all I have to do

And when I think I'm all alone  
I can't see the way to go  
Lost in the rain of my own tears  
To wash away the pain and fear

_For the good times and the bad times  
I just think of you  
Cause you know you get the best of me  
I just think of you_

-Oh alguien viene.- pensó

Por el pasillo se oían sollozos. Los sollozos de una chica., de SU chica. Se abrió la puerta y apareció ella, con su pijama de seda rosa. Unos shorts y una blusa de tirantes tan delicada como ella.

Cuando Starfire alzo la vista y vio al Chico Maravilla se lanzo hacia él.

-Oh Robin.- pobre Star, estaba llorando aun más

-Starry que tienes?.- pregunto preocupado Robin , el chico maravilla quedaba dándole la espalda a la mesa e intentaba de volver a la mesa el papel para que está no lo pudiera ver.

-U-una Pesadilla

-Oh ya. Ya paso, cálmate.- trato de tranquilizarla acariciándole el pelo. Ella lo abrazo aún más fuerte.

-Ya esta?.- pregunto el petirrojo

-Si – contesto suavemente

Al momento en el que Starfire abrió los ojos para separarse de su superhéroe favorito, abrió los ojos como platos y lo abrazo aun más fuerte de lo anterior mencionado. Ya se imaginaran por qué Que vio la princesa? El papel con la canción para Robin!

-_Oh no!_ .- pensó

-Que? Que pasa Star?

-Es que tengo frio.- contesto nerviosa.- Podemos irnos de aquí?

Starfire bajo la mano tratando de alcanzar la canció al momento de alcanzarla; ambos se cayeron al piso y Robin cayó encima de ella. El petirrojo al ver la carta no supo que hacer. A si que fingió demencia.

-Que es eso Starry?

-Esto? Nada,_ zarnik!_

-A ver

-NO!.- contesto nerviosa la princesa

Los dos se empezaron a corretear por la estúpida canción. Starfire cansada de ocultar sus sentimiento y el papel se rindió.

-Toma.-dijo tristemente.- si requieres leerlo; tómalo

-Star…yo no, no, toma, no es necesario

-Es que- yo- yo quiero que lo leas.- La chica lo miro con inocencia y apunto de brotar lagrimas de sus ojos esmeralda.

-Es que Star, Yo ya lo leí.- confeso el titán

Starfire tenía un nudo en la garganta y las lágrimas brotaron, resbalando de sus mejillas color carmesí.

-Pero yo no te amo.-dijo con suavidad abrazándola

-Oh. No? Ento- entonces?.-balbuceo la chica; sintió que el mundo se le caía encima.

-Te adoro

Robin separo a la chica de el y pego sus labios contra los de Starfire. Fue un beso apasionado y dulce, en ese momento sintieron como todo a su alrededor daba vueltas. Y las mariposas eran cada vez más fuertes.

De pronto Chico Bestia apareció con Raven sujetada de la cintura dulcemente con un pay envuelto en una manta azul.

-Oh Robert, seguro que crecerás grande y fuerte .- exclamo Raven con cierto brillo en los ojos

-Okey eso es raro.- contesto Cyborg.

-Te amo Starry.- susurro Robin a Star

-Todo mundo sabía eso, menos ustedes dos! Ya era hora.- dijo finalmente Cyborg; orgulloso.

* * *

**Chicos! Bueno este fic ya lo había publicado pero simplemente no me gustaba como quedaba. Aún no estoy segura a verlo publicado pero enserio espero no decepcionarlos; lo escribí hace como dos años, algo viejo. La famosa canción de Star se llama I Think Of You de Tata Young  
Una de mis cantantes Favoritas! Se preguntarán si tenia hambre, bueno pues si, si la tengo :D **

**Dejen reviews por lo que más quieran! Ustedes díganme si lo quito o no!**

**No saben cuanto me alegra ver un correo de Fanfiction acerca de un review entre tantos de Facebook :) Sus comentarios me alegran el día.**

**Xoxo**

**Vanille Starry**


End file.
